Change of Pace
by FoxHole Coffee
Summary: A somewhat dull time at their tea party leads to deciding to play a game. If only Alice would have had the time to explain it properly.


******Author's Note: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or it's characters. **

* * *

It was the late afternoon or evening now, one could never quite tell with the usual gray sky in Wonderland. Alice had found herself in the company of her two good friends for the day, the March Hare and the Mad Hatter. She had been coming to their daily unbirthday tea parties after they expressed great delight in having her company as an add on to each other's company of course.

However today the mood at the tea party was rather dull with none of the occupants at the table being in much of a talking mood or singing for that matter. The pleasant hum of the unbirthday song had died a couple hours of ago and even the whistling of the teapots and steam rising to the sky had quieted just as they had gradually. Alice let out a sigh staring into the caramel colored liquid in front of her wondering if she was the reason the boys were being so quiet today. Perhaps she had said something rude? Though recalling their conversation and laughter earlier she couldn't think of anything that would have been taken as nasty and if she had offended either one of her hosts, they would have certainly informed her.

The Hare's ears twitched at the sound of Alice's sigh. A sudden wave of panic reached his chest at the mere notion that their guest of honor may be dare he say it, bored.

" Let's play a game!" The March Hare exclaimed giddily from his seat at the table dumping more sugar into his overflowing cup of tea. His sudden outburst had startled his two companions who seemed more perplexed by him breaking the silence then by what he had said.

"Can we play riddles?" Asked his old friend from his place beside Alice already looking excited.

" Oh please no more of your silly riddles they never do end well." The child complained resting her face into the palm of her hand on the table.

" You're no fun," The Hatter muttered slumping into his seat.

" Now now lets not be so hasty friend. Why don't we play cards or chess or charades or perhaps if we're feeling very adventurous..." A frown made it's way onto the Hare's face as the Mad Hatter gave an unimpressed look. " Do you happen to have any better ideas?"

" Yes actually, I suggest we do none of those."

" What kind of game would that be if we sat around and did nothing?"

" Oh right we were going to play a game! I'd forgotten." The Hatter giggled at his foolishness drowning his cup of tea in a single gulp.

" Any ideas Miss Alice?" The March Hare asked turning his attention to her whilst pouring her another cup of tea though she already had a very full cup of the stuff.

" Perhaps we could play a game I use to play back at home? Though I'm not too sure you'd be too interested in it."

" My dear child we'd certainly be thrilled to learn of this game you speak of, do tell do tell." The two promptly seated themselves on the table now, table manners completely forgotten as they waited eagerly to hear what Alice had to say. Inching closer to her and signaling her to continue talking with a simple wave of their hands.

" Well," she began clearing her throat. " It's not a very adventurous game or very exciting, but it is fun, because you get to pretend."

" Pretend? What kind of pretending? Like pretending I'm a rabbit?" The Hare inquired scratching the tuffs of hair on his head with his ear.

"I dare say you pretended too hard Ears, you've become a rabbit."

Alice rolled her eyes at them coughing to alert them she wished to continue explaining which silenced the two males quickly.

" Well we call it 'playing house' and you essentially pretend to be a family or some do a married couple taking care of everyday things."

The pair exchanged glances suddenly very preoccupied by Alice's statement.

" We can't play this game we aren't married!"

" I said 'pretend', we don't actually have to be- " Alice was cut off by the duo rushing off the table to the house directly behind them while plates and teacups smashed onto the ground from the sudden movement. The sound rattled for a couple more seconds before silence overtook the scene again. Alice huffed a bit annoyed how they continuously interrupted her. A brow rose in suspicion as she heard their voices as they exited the house and returned to her with a small object.

" For you." They proclaimed proudly showing her a ring shaped instrument with a pearl adorning it's tip that glimmered softly as the light of the lanterns above them hit it's smooth surface.

Alice politely thanked them allowing the Mad Hatter to slip the toy like ring onto her finger. A flush played on her features as the two promptly kissed her cheeks happily stating they were now wed.

" Come come we must start our game now wife now that we're properly equipped." The Hatter bounced taking one of Alice's hands while the Hare took the other and led her to the house affectionately calling her wife as well.

Alice was about to object and say that two people couldn't possibly be wed to the same person but she supposed it didn't matter, it was only for pretend anyhow.


End file.
